Sonic Riders Rp
RULES *NO CHEATING *BE NICE *HAVE FUN *THIS RP IS GOING TO BE IN STORY MODE *You have to mention about passing the line in the last lap.I give out the results.Dont just say *pass the line* without doing some stuff.Thats cheating k. *Anyone can use the teams exept for your team *This is a free join rp *Your Team must have 3 per member of your team, must have the three mains, Speed, Flying, and Power *no overpowering your team "didn't get hit or lost air" *Everyone must give detail when writing, no quick things. "grind on rail" it has to be more detail! "Sonic boosted forward and charged up a jump and focused his jump onto the rail, grinding across it to get ahead of his opponent" *Note:There will be an inn for the teams.The door will have your teams name on it. *Make sure Gammer is spelled correctly! *Please guys no Bad stuff, Keep this RP PG-13 TEAMS Team Babylon Team Sonic Team Rose Team Dark Team Magic Team free Team young Team Wanderer Team Gemini Team Yacht Team Fiore (ADD TEAM HERE) RP -Teams enter the grand prix- Destiny:The grand prix... -Team Yacht enters at the sign up stand, giving a chaos emerald to enter the Ex world Grand prix, as the rules are, every entrant enters with 1 chaos emerald and the winner takes all emeralds once won the race- Marisa: The Grand prix huh? I'm a little nervous being the leader. Tobias: but your speed, marisa. The leaders are always speed. Ristar: Don't worry, Marisa. Were all in this together! *smling* Marisa: Thank you. *she smiles and acts shyly around her teammates, lightly blushing to see that tobias and ristar are very confident in her, also being in Team Yacht* Team Magic:*sees Babylon coming* Destiny:Grrrrrrr.Jets here *Team Babylon walks up and looks at Team Magic and Team Yacht* Jet: oh, look. it looks like we got some new comers. Wave: hm, iIve seen strange in my life. but these teams gears are no match for our Ex gear. Storm: *he seem to look at the two teams and laughed at them* Marisa: so this is Team Babylon? *she said in her thoughts* Destiny:You shut up you green hawk.You're going to lose and Im going to win this prix Mikita:Calm down *Fionna, Edd and Jarod came to the Grand prix late* Fionna: *Sighs* im always late... but atleast it's not starting yet.. Jarod and Edd: Yeah... Edd: Soo.. Why are we here exactly? Fionna: dunno.. but I just wanna Destiny:grrrr Edd: *Drinks cola* Fionna: you always drink cola *Facepalms* Destiny:Hmph. *team free arrives* Oliver: are we on time? Zack: I think we made it on time Sam: yeah, this is gonna be fun. So the plan is I'm speed, Zack's power and Oliver fly, got it? Zack and Oliver: yep Tobias: *he frowns* I have a feeling that all of this will end in trickery. Ristar: huh? you mean this race might be pointless? Tobias: from what sonic told me...from his experinces when entering this prix. Destiny:*turns away from Jet and walks to her team* Fionna: Im speed, Edd is fly and Jarod is power Edd: Fly?? Fionna: Yeah.. Destiny:Ok...I'm speed,Mikita,you're fly,Emily,You're power.So im the leader. Mikita:Alright Emily:Fine by me... Fionna: *Walks up to team magic* Hi guys, Wassup? Destiny:Heya.... *Team Wanderer docks their airship by the inn and gets off of it, walking towards the other contestants* Destiny:When is the race going to start?*hands on her hips* Bouner: Hey Tek, you got any idea who any of these people are, I mean, I've never seen any of them in my entire life. Destiny:*hops on her gear and hovers up* *Omochao appears* everyone, the race will begin in a short time once we get everything ready. So everyone rest up and relax for today until the big game tomorrow! *Team Sonic walks up towards Team yacht* Sonic: huh? I thought I'd never see you guys here. marisa: The race looks like fun and exciting. I wouldn't mind trying something new. *smiling* Tobias: Sonic, are you entering too? Sonic: maybe. For now, I guess were your support. but if things really heat up, and go bad. We'll fill in. Ristar: *he blinked holding his gear in his hands* Knuckles; looks like there's more this time sonic. Tails: I think its strange to see we have many teams this time, and yet we only have 7 emeralds. this race is going to be instense I know it. Tobias: Team babylon is entered already, as for the others arriving. I don't know if we all can particpate in this prix. Sonic: i'm sure the host can fix that. Destiny:THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME Emily:yeah... Mikita:GOOD LUCK EVERYONE FOR THE BIG GAME TOMORROW! Bouncer: Hmm, we got some big competition here, sonic and his friends are here, I am a little worried about this prix. Sam: we should shoud start practicing for tomorrow Oliver: good idea *team free goes off to practice* *Team Magic rides off and start racing each other. Fionna: Soo you guys wanna practice?? Jarod and Edd: ok *Team Fiore went to practice* GALLERY (yes there is a gallery in this rp) Sonic-riders-wallpaper-300x225.jpg TEAM MAGIC.jpg Category:Roleplay